Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick,[4][5] voiced by Matt Stone, is one of the main characters, along with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartman. Created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone, he first appeared in the short films both entitled The Spirit of Christmas in 1992 and 1995. He is voiced by Mike Judge in the feature film South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut and Eric Stough in the episodes "The Jeffersons", "Lice Capades", and "Mysterion Rises". Kenny is most famous for dying in almost every episode in the first five seasons of South Park. He is also easily recognizable for almost always wearing an orange parka (or just having his face hidden) that covers most of his face and muffles his speech. In the episode "Mysterion Rises" Kenny, who is revealed to be the superhero Mysterion, reveals that he has the power of immortality and that he just wakes up in his bed after some time. He is then upset that his friends never express that they remember him dying. The character was killed off the show in the Season Five episode, "Kenny Dies", but returned in the following season, at the end of "Red Sleigh Down" and has since been a regular character; however, he now only dies occasionally. In most of the episodes in the tenth and eleventh seasons, he tends to recede into the background, though this tendency seems to have ended with the Season Eleven finale. Throughout the tenth and twelfth season, Kenny did not die once. Kenny died three times in total in Season Thirteen, five times in Season Fourteen, once in Season Fifteen, and once in Season Sixteen. Contents http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Kenny_McCormick# hide#Background ##Character Inspiration ##Criminal Record ##Deaths ##Family Background ##First Appearance ##Heroism ##Language ##References in Other Media ##Sexual Habits ##Talents ###Weaponry ##Voice #Appearance #Personality #Powers and Abilities ##Acting ##Balance ##Computer Skills ##Fighting ##Gaming ##Immortality ##Music ##Sports #Family ##Stuart McCormick ##Mrs. McCormick ##Kevin McCormick ##Karen McCormick ##Grandfather #Relationships ##Craig Tucker ##Milly ##Eric Cartman ##Stan Marsh ##Kyle Broflovski ##Butters Stotch ##Kelly ##Tammy Warner #Trivia #Prominence ##Video Games ###Let's Go Tower Defense Play! #Absences #References Background Character Inspiration Like many of South Park's characters, Kenny is based on a real person; in this case a childhood friend of Trey Parker's also named Kenny. In a 2000 interview Trey said that the real life Kenny was the poorest kid in the neighborhood and wore an orange parka that made it difficult for anyone to understand what he was saying. Trey also stated that real life Kenny would skip school from time to time causing the others to jokingly say he had died, and a few days later, he would join his classmates and attend school again.[6] Criminal Record In some episodes Kenny is known to do some crimes on his own, but not very often. He has been arrested four times - once for prostitution (giving Howard Stern a "hummer" for ten bucks), once for participating in Stan's Whale Wars crew, once for illegally downloading music, and once for becoming vigilantism. However, he never stays in prison for long since the town is full of idiots. He may not actually have been arrested in "The Coon" because in a deleted scene, it shows that Kyle posed as Mysterion so Kenny wouldn't get in trouble. Kenny's criminal record includes, but isn't limited to: *'Murder By Proxy:' Kenny teams up with Cartman to have Sarah Jessica Parker murdered in "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs", resulting in her getting shot. They eventually shift the blame to Butters. *'Attempted Murder:' In the episode "Poor and Stupid", Kenny attempts to kill Cartman at the NASCAR championships for ruining the sport's reputation - however, his sniper rifle got confiscated by a security guard upon entry and Cartman had murdered many people. *'Vandalism:' In "Toilet Paper", he along with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman TPed Mrs. Dreibel's house in revenge for making them stay after school after making an erect shaped penis sculpture in art class. InHow to Eat with Your Butt, Kenny (with Cartman also involved) vandalised the school photo, by wearing his parka upside down and while standing on his head with his feet through his sleeves that shows his ass through his hood. *'Assault:' In the episode "Major Boobage", Kenny brutally attacked Cartman after he brought Kenny back from the hallucinations he was having from cheesing, and ruining his paradise with the Large-Breasted Woman. In Cartman Joins NAMBLA, he nearly assaults his own mother with a plunger in attempt to get rid of the baby she's pregnant with. *'Cannibalism:' In Pinkeye, Kenny started taking bites out of anyone and everyone, turning them into zombies. Since he was a zombie himself, however, this would be forgivable. *'Kidnapping:' In "Cow Days", Kenny, along with Stan and Kyle, took Cartman from the hospital for the purpose of him entering the bull-riding contest at the rodeo. Cartman had not actually healed and thought he was a Vietnamese prostitute called Ming Lee. Since this was for the purpose of money, it would be considered illegal. *'Violation of firearm laws:' The sniper rifle Kenny carried is definitely illegal and unregistered. It was never explained how Kenny obtained the sniper rifle, but it is likely he obtained during the events of "Poor and Stupid" when he attempted to kill Cartman, after he ruined the NASCAR sport's reputation. *'Breaking and Entering:' In "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000", Kenny along with the boys broke into the rich kid's houses to trick their parents into giving them money, and steal it off of them. In "Cherokee Hair Tampons" along, with Stan, Butters, and Timmy, he assisted Stan in breaking into Cartman's house to remove his kidney. Later in "Ginger Kids", along with Stan and Kyle, Kenny broke into Cartman's house to teach him a lesson. In "Major Boobage", he broke into Cartman's house again, to use the cats (in which Cartman are taking care of) and get high from their urine again. *'Underage Smoking/Drug Abuse:' In "Butt Out" started smoking along with the boys to avoid being like Butt Out; later in "Major Boobage", Kenny became addicted to cheesing and when cats became illegal, he ignores the law and continues to get high. He eventually stopped, but began to get high again after smelling some strong flowers. In "Cancelled" he takes cocaine-like alien drugs and gets high off paint with Cartman often. *'Arson:' In "Butt Out" Kenny along with the boys threw their cigarettes into a nearby dumpster to prevent from getting caught by Mr. Mackey but later ignites and proceeds to burn the whole school down. In "Pre-School", Kenny still kindergartener along with the boys were trying to play firemen, they decided that they should start a fire, they had their classmate Trent to start the fire and when they try to urinate out the fire it eventually got worse and burned the entire school down, but put the blame on Trent (this was considered arson). *'Prostitution:' In "Fat Camp", while promoting the "Krazy Kenny Show", Kenny was in a competition withTom Green and Johnny Knoxville to see who would give Howard Stern a "hummer" for the least amount of money. Kenny was willing to go for $10, which forced Knoxville and Green to submit, and he was eventually arrested and jailed for prostitution, forcing a lookalike to do the final stunt (and, as a result, die) on the show. *'Framing/Blackmailing:' In "Pre-School" Kenny along with the boys framed Trent for starting the fire (which he did), However Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman are responsible for making the fire worse, which caused the school to burn down and gave Miss Claridge severe burns. In Cancelled, while in Planet Fognl, Kenny took a picture of the two head "Joozians" sucking on each other's "jagons" and sticking their fingers in each other's "thrushers", Kenny and the others later used it against them which saved the world so it would be forgivable. *'Pedophilia:' In "The Biggest Douche in the Universe", during the ending Kenny takes full possession ofRob Schneider, While possessed he attempted to kiss Milly, which caused South Park civilians (unaware that he was being possessed) to think he's a pedophile. However, this action was shown in the form of a commercial, possibly indicating that this was in fact just a scene from a Rob Schneider Movie. *'Vigilantism:' In "The Coon" (before his identity was revealed) he took the role of Mysterion. Later after defeating both Professor Chaos and General Disarray, with the help from the Coon (who was trying to get rid of Mysterion), Mysterion attempted to remove his mask since he can't risk putting people's lives in danger with every villain wondering who he is. After some deliberation, he reveals himself and gets arrested, much to the Coon's pleasure, despite people pleading with him not to. Although, this may have been Kyle Broflovski because in a deleted scene it is shown that Kyle pretended to be Mysterion so that the real Mysterion wouldn't get in trouble. He reappeared as Mysterion again in "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" (where his identity is revealed to the viewers), "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", and "The Poor Kid". *'Underage (Oral) Sex:' In "The Ring", Kenny had oral sex with his girlfriend Tammy Warner after they stop wearing their purity rings in "The Ring". *'Fraud:' In "Wing", Kenny, along with the rest of the boys attempted to scam Token out of his money, by pretending to be talent agents. Deaths :See also: Kenny's deaths and List of Kenny's deaths. http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:CartmanGetsanAnalProbe14.jpg Kenny Dies in "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe". Kenny McCormick is best known in the show for his recurring death in nearly every episode of the first five seasons, often followed by some variant of "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" and "You bastards!" from his friends Stan andKyle, respectively. The gag has many precedents, going back at least as far as the regular cry, "You rotten swine! You've deaded me!" by Bluebottle voiced by Peter Sellers in "The Goon Show" in 1951. In the first few episodes, Kyle said the entire phrase. Later on, it varied, depending on who killed Kenny. Kenny has died and come back over 103 times in the franchise (86 in the series, to date, two in the early animated shorts, six in other authorized TV parodies, six times in the video game, and twice in the movie). http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:RainforestShmainforest09.gif Kenny struck by lightning in "Rainforest Shmainforest". He is also killed nine different ways in the opening sequence. Kenny’s most recent death was in Season Fifteen episode, "The Poor Kid" when he is mauled by a Giant Reptilian Bird. Kenny died in almost all the episodes until the writers killed him off permanently in the fifth season, in "Kenny Dies", but he returned at the end of the next season's finale, "Red Sleigh Down", remarking that he's "just been over there" (pointing off screen). By the sixth season, Matt and Trey got rid of the practice of killing him in every episode; they got tired of the joke. The reason why Kenny died continuously was given in an interview with Matt Stone and Trey Parker, who stated vaguely that it was because Kenny is poor. Kenny is always resurrected for the next episode, although the explanations for his reappearance varied. In "Cartman Joins NAMBLA", it is explained that his soul returns to his mother, takes to another body, is reborn, and then grows to be 8 or 9 years old in record time (and somehow retaining physical appearance and memories), while another simply had Kenny magically reappearing out of thin air in the second part of the two-part episode "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut" after he was run over by a train in the first. The most recent explanation comes from the episode "Mysterion Rises", in which Kenny himself reveals he is unable to stay dead and always wakes up in bed eventually, while nobody else remembers his death. However, in the next episode, "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", it is confirmed that, while he may wake up in his bed, it is indeed his mother that gives birth to him every time. Kenny's "immortality" may be connected with the Cult of Cthulhu, asMrs. McCormick mutters under her breath, "I knew we should have never gone to those cult meetings." None of the other characters seem to find this at all unusual. Stan merely greeted Kenny when he materialized, and no one else even blinked. Kenny himself is aware of the fact that he is constantly killed, expressing resentment over the fact that Stan was worried about Kyle's impending death while never mourning Kenny, and opting to take home economics classes over wood shop partly because he was afraid of getting killed by the dangerous power tools in the shop class, and cheering after realizing he had survived the episode "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo". In his will in the episode "Best Friends Forever", Kenny says "In the highly likely event of my death..." In the episode "Mysterion Rises", he says to Hindsight "Nobody even remembers me dying. I go to school the next day, and everyone is just like, "Oh, hey Kenny." Even if they had seen me get decapitated with their own eyes." This would suggest that Kenny is fully aware of his deaths, but nobody else is. In "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends". Kenny points out that nobody can remember his deaths. He even shoots himself in the head after a desperate plea to his friends to try and remember this time, but they don't. http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:SexualHealing23.jpg Kenny's funeral in "Sexual Healing". Other characters occasionally seem to be vaguely aware of Kenny's deaths. In "Cartmanland", Kenny dies in Cartman's theme park, and when the lawyers suing him mention "that boy who died," Cartman replies with, "Who, Kenny? He dies all the time." It would seem that the others are also aware of Kenny's deaths, but are quite nonchalant about them since they know he will re-appear. Stan and Kyle say their "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" lines like they don't care in the episode "Gnomes", in which the gnomes accidentally crush Kenny, and mourn over this tragedy, but are confused as to why the kids don't seem to care. In "Chef Goes Nanners", Kenny eats antacid tablets, thinking they're mints, and drinks some water afterwards. When Kenny explodes, the four boys and Kyle's dad laugh and applaud, and Stan even says, "That was a good one." And in "Fourth Grade" Kenny dies on a wheeled sled and Stan says "Well, who didn't see that coming." In other episodes, however, Kenny's death is sometimes taken more seriously for plot purposes, especially in "Kenny Dies", where it is considered a major dramatic event in the boys' lives. In "City on the Edge of Forever (Flashbacks)" Stan at one point reacts incredulously to the idea Kenny could have ever died more than once, and Cartman agrees that it "wouldn't make sense." http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:SexualHealing21.jpg Kenny's death in "Sexual Healing". Kenny survives a few episodes in the first five seasons: *"Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo", Kenny is asked to do many life-threatening stage crew tasks, like plugging in a cord with a puddle of water underneath the outlet. He successfully performs the tasks without getting hurt or killed. *"City on the Edge of Forever (Flashbacks)", which takes place entirely within Stan's dream. Kenny only dies within the dream and a false flashback that Cartman has in the dream. He is also seen alive after his “death” as the school bus falls off the cliff, shortly before the whole thing is revealed to be a dream. *"Rainforest Shmainforest", when he is struck by lightning and then revived with CPR by his new girlfriend Kelly. *The "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?"/"Probably" two-parter, when he is run over by a bus in Part 1 and presumed dead. When the bus stops in Mexico in Part 2, he is scraped from underneath the bus by a Mexican man and found to still be alive, this being an error due to the fact his body was left behind after the bus hit him in Part 1. *"Fat Camp", in which a kid from drug rehab who had previously been posing as Cartman is forced by Stan and Kyle to dress in Kenny's orange parka and climb into Ms. Crabtree's uterus as part of a television stunt. His dead body is later squeezed out, followed by the corpse of another kid resembling Harry Potter. Kenny was serving jail-time in New York after performing a sex act on Howard Stern for ten bucks during his live radio show at the time. *"Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow" - Earth Day activists hack all of Kenny's limbs off, but he is not shown to die at any point in the episode. *"Cripple Fight" - the hawk takes him, but he is seen in scouts later. *"Starvin' Marvin in Space" - He is shown frozen in carbonite near the end of the episode. In the Star Wars movies, Han Solo is frozen in carbonite and is then revived to normal later on, since the freezing process is (usually) not fatal. This means that if South Park follows the Star Wars canon, Kenny could potentially be restored, although no such thing is done or talked about. *"Chickenlover"- In this episode, he was almost killed 3 times, first by a car that two vandals roll over, resulting Stan to say "Oh my God, they killed-" until Kenny appears unharmed and Stan finishes with "Oh, never mind." Second time was when he was on a swing when Officer Barbrady stops swinging, resulting him to go flying and hitting himself on a brick wall. There, Stan again says "Oh my God, they killed-" and Kenny gets up fine. Again, Stan says "Oh, never mind." The third time was when Officer Barbrady catches the so-called Chickenlover (who turned out to be the Booktastic bus driver). The Chickenlover shoots his pistol, and then suddenly Kenny falls down. Stan again says "Oh my God, they killed-" but Kenny gets up. However, this time Stan seems to be a bit upset that Kenny didn't die, and says "Damnit!" But then, at the end, he dies because a tree falls on him. In addition to escaping death in a few episodes, Kenny does not appear in the episodes "Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus", "Cat Orgy", "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub", and "Pip" and therefore does not die in any of these episodes. However "Cat Orgy" and "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub" are all part of the same night as "Jewbilee", so technically he did die during those episodes. Kenny has died only rarely during seasons seven through fourteen. Some "deaths" are not actual instances of Kenny dying, but are still accompanied by Stan and Kyle's remarks, such as when Kenny's character was killed in "Make Love, Not Warcraft". The most he has died since Season Seven was over the superhero arc - he dies once in "Mysterion Rises" and a further three times in "Coon vs. Coon & Friends". The episode "Cripple Fight" suggests that Kenny's deaths are caused by his parka. When Timmy gives Jimmya nearly identical parka, a series of unfortunate and fatal events repeatedly happen behind him (meaning they all miss him); a voice can even vaguely be heard screaming, "There's Kenny! Kill him!", but Jimmy does not even notice. On the other hand, in some episodes, Kenny dies without the parka, such as "The Jeffersons" when Mr. Jefferson tosses him up through the ceiling (thinking it was his son) and killing him. Kenny seems to know about the catchphrase said after he dies ("Oh my God, they killed Kenny!"), as evidenced in Season One when he says the catchphrase himself (except with Dr. Alphonse Mephesto having been shot, rather than himself), with Kyle replying "You bastards!". In "Prehistoric Ice Man", Kenny calls Cartman a bastard after Stan says "Great job, Cartman, you killed Kyle." On a third occasion, Kenny used the catchphrase when Cartman is badly injured, but Stan points out that Cartman isn't dead. In "Mysterion Rises", Kenny reveals that he has a superpower - he cannot die. He reveals this to Captain Hindsight, saying that he sometimes sees "a bright light", "Heaven", or "Hell". He also states that the worst part is that nobody remembers, even if they see him die. He considers this a curse, and tries to convince the others that it is true in "Coon vs. Coon & Friends". Nobody believes him though, and when it turns out that Bradley Biggle also had a power, he silently admits defeat and shoots himself in front of everyone. He is reborn instantaneously inside his mother's womb, who immediately deposits the new born baby in his bed, and he ages instantly into a 9 year old before morning. Family Background Kenny's family is one of the poorest families in South Park. Because Kenny's family is so poor, they eat frozen waffles with no side dishes for dinner and bread sandwiches for breakfast. In "Starvin' Marvin", Kenny won a can of green beans for his family, though they could not afford a can opener. In "Sexual Healing", Kenny's family ate microwave pizza. Cartman frequently exploits Kenny’s poverty by offering him money for performing strange or dangerous tasks. In "The List", Cartman frequently mentions that his family eats Pop-Tarts for dinner. This is actually proven at the end of the episode; Kenny and his family are all seen eating Pop-Tarts before a stray bullet kills Kenny at the dinner table. In "Best Friends Forever" it is shown that all of Kenny's possessions are kept in a small cardboard box. Though his family is extremely poor, his parents are known drug addicts and heavy drinkers. They drink so much that only a fairly large income would pay for it, which might explain the degree of poverty. In "Lil Crime Stoppers", it is suggested that the McCormicks make meth for a drug cartel and in "The Poor Kid", they are arrested for having a meth lab. Despite his family’s poverty, Kenny always manages to stay current with trends in toys and video games, such as maintaining [http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Make_Love,_Not_Warcraft a World of Warcraft subscription] (and a computer to play it on), being the first kid in South Park to get a PSP, or being able to buy Chinpokomon dolls as well being the only child in the town to have a Go Go Action Bronco, a battery-powered miniature car. Kenny might have gotten these items from the odd jobs and dares from his friends and neighbors since his parents spend all their money on drugs and alcohol and use what ever is left over on food. First Appearance Early versions of the character first appeared in Parker and Stone's two pre-''South Park'' shorts, "The Spirit of Christmas" (1992 and 1995). In the first Spirit of Christmas short, the character resembling Kenny is unnamed, while the character resembling Cartman is named Kenny. The unnamed Kenny-like character also speaks unmuffled in the first short. Both of these characters get killed in the short. In the second Spirit of Christmas, a character with both Kenny's appearance and name appears and dies. Kenny's first South Park appearance within the series was alongside Kyle, Cartman and Stan in "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe". Heroism Despite these problems, Kenny is often portrayed as the hero of the group; indeed, many of his deaths have been acts of heroic self-sacrifice. Among others, he fixed the Hell's Pass Hospital backup generator by using himself to connect two wires (resulting in electrocution), and he once smashed a shell with his head to releaseMoses from captivity inside the shell (smashing his head in too). Arguably the most touching of these deaths was in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, when he wishes for everything to be back to normal despite that he would knowingly go to hell in the process (he instead almost immediately ascended to Heaven, where he was gifted with a Halo, wings, and thirty or so busty, naked women. Apparently one saving the earth from eternal damnation causes God to overlook one not being a Mormon.) His ascension also marked the first, and to date only time his entire face has been seen (in other instances he has some form of cover, such as a baseball cap or a snorkel mask) and the first time his voice could be heard clearly. In "Best Friends Forever", Kenny used the Golden PSP to defeat the hellbourne army of Satan. The most shining example of his heroism, however, is his role as Mysterion, a hero who defends the town from evil forces including Professor Chaos and the Coon. First appearing in "The Coon" with an unclear identity and returning in "Coon 2: Hindsight" Mysterion is shown to be a resourceful and intelligent hero with a strong sense of morals and justice - however his identity remained unknown until "Mysterion Rises" during which Mysterion opens the episode with a monologue mentioning having a power - Mysterion is later revealed to have been Kenny the entire time, and his super power being his inability to die. It is at this point that Kenny begins taking upon the role of reluctant hero; though his loyal characteristics and sense of morality are strong, his increasing frustration becomes apparent when he confronts his friends for not remembering his many deaths. He spends most of "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" trying to come to terms with his powers, and at the end he begs Cthulhu to bring back the other Coon Friends making the ultimate sacrifice by offering himself up, noting "only an immortal can kill another immortal", meaning if Cthulhu killed Mysterion, he would not be reborn. In "The Poor Kid", Kenny returns as Mysterion to protect his sister, Karen. He defended her against a school bully and got his foster parents arrested before they were able to hose his sister down with Doctor Pepper. When the boys decide to attack the robbers in "A Nightmare on Face Time", Kenny is the one who gives instructions to Kyle, Stan, and Cartman on how to ambush the intruders. Language It is implied in "Quintuplets 2000" that Kenny speaks fluent Romanian and a bit of Spanish in "W.T.F.". References in Other Media *In the book South Park and Philosophy: Bigger, Longer, and More Penetrating, there is an article about Kenny, by Southern Illinois University philosophy professor Dr. Randall Auxier, entitled: "Killing Kenny: Our Daily Dose of Death."[7] *In Episode 3 of the anime FLCL, there is a scene best seen via freeze frame in which a car ornament in the likeness of Kenny can be seen impaled through the head with an arrow. *On the Disney Chanel show "Jessie", One of the main characters, Luke's, stuffed animal, "Kenny the Koala", is decapitated, causing Luke to reply "They killed Kenny" in tears *In his 2007 television special Jeff Dunham: Spark of Insanity, ventriloquist comedian Jeff Dunham and his puppet Walter remarked while looking into the camera, "This is Comedy Central! I can see Cartman. I can see Kenny. Oh, he just got killed." *The rapper Master P released a single in 1998 entitled "Kenny's Dead" as part of the Chef Aid album. *Kenny's deaths and the "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" catchphrase is well known in popular culture, and has appeared on various pieces of merchandise, from T-shirts to guitar straps (like the one used by The Police guitarist Andy Summers). *In an episode of Celebrity Deathmatch, Flea (Red Hot Chili Peppers) vs Kenny G, when Kenny G dies Nick Diamond cries out "Oh my god! Flea Killed Kenny G! Flea killed Kenny G!" Then a child that is modeled like a kid from South Park calls out "You Bastards!" *The golden Spacesuits in Danny Boyle's Sunshine (2007) are influenced by Kenny's trademarked Parka *In volume 3 of the Shrine of the Morning Mist manga, one of the posters shown in Yuzu Hieda's room is that of Kenny McCormick. In episode 5 of FLCL, Lieutenant Kitsurubami's has a Kenny McCormick key chain and when Naota is having an awkward conversation with Mamimi, his appearance changes to resemble Kenny and talks with his voice muffled. *In the game Fallout, there is a man named Deputy Kenny, and when killed it says on his computer screen "Oh my god, you killed Kenny." *In the Fallout 3 DLC Point Lookout, there is a boy by the name of Kenny, who was raised by swamp-folk and skilled with setting traps, referencing the fact that he was poor and skilled with weapons. Also he whistles part of the South Park intro song. *In the Fallout 3 DLC Operation Anchorage, a soldier named McKormick (intentionally misspelled) is shot in the head, with the nearby soldier saying "Oh my God, they killed McKormick! You gotta kill those bastards." *In the popular MMOFPS 'Battleground Europe' when you type in the .wtf command one of the responses can be 'Maybe they were aiming for KenneY.' The misspelling is deliberate. *In the 2007 The Police reunion tour, the guitar strap used by Andy Summers features Kenny being electrocuted (the words "Oh My God! They killed Kenny!" can be read on the strap). *The Mezco Toyz series 1 toyline for South Park came with a "dead head", an arm that when split in half would reveal one of his bones, and 4 rats as a reference to how rats use to pick a part his dead corpse. *In the audience participation for The Bawdy Castes live show of "Rocky Horror Picture Show", the audience is expected to exclaim "Oh my god, you killed Kenya!" when a character places his finger on the country of Kenya on a globe dramatically. *In the video game Skate 3, you can unlock a board with a character who looks strangely like Kenny. *The rapper Eminem referenced Kenny, along with the city of South Park, in the song "W.T.P" and the song "Untitled" from of his album Recovery. *In the song "Colorado Girls" Kenny is mentioned in one of the verses, where he is also killed in the music video. *On the popular TV show Reno:911 the phrase "Oh my God! They killed Kenny! You bastards!" can be heard being said by Stan and Kyle during the episode Junior brothers (Season Four, Episode Two) while one of the officers off duty is flipping through channels. The officer humorously says "hell ya" after they say this. *Russian nü metal band Slot has a song titled "Они убили Кенни" (meaning "they killed Kenny"). *Team Fortress 2's Pyro may be a reference to some of Kenny's mannerisms, notably his muffled, semi-comprehensible speech, skill with weapons, and although a trait shared with other classes in the game, the Pyro, like Kenny, constantly dies and is resurrected. *Memphis rapper Project Pat, in his song "Gold Shine", references Kenny in the lyrics: "From Good Times to South Park, You can die like Kenny". Sexual Habits Kenny is the most recognizable in South Park as being very knowledgeable with the subject of sex. Indeed, he is depicted as being obsessive with the female body. In "A Ladder to Heaven" Kenny's memories include his father asking him if he's been looking at his porn magazines and his father holding up a picture of a scantily clad woman with the crotch cut out. In the episode "Major Boobage", the majority of the episode Kenny is trying to see the boob lady by getting high. In other episodes, you can see in Kenny's room a poster of a lady in a bikini. In "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants" he is seen with porno magazines in his schoolbag. Talents Kenny is shown to be one of the more intelligent characters later on in the series; along with Kyle, Stan, Jimmy, and Token. Kenny also seems to be good at Origami when you usually see him in his desk messing around with paper. Weaponry Kenny is shown to be the best with weaponry in the group. Although Cartman uses them more he is unskilled with them. In "Volcano", he blows up the fish with a grenade in the lake and shoots a ram down with a shotgun. He also shows skill with a shuriken and hits right on target in "Good Times with Weapons". Kenny is shown in "Towelie" to be able to do a backflip when they sneak into the "military base", while climbing the fence. He was able to obtain a sniper rifle in "Poor and Stupid", but it got confiscated by a security guard. In that episode he managed to jump onto a speeding NASCAR (National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing) race car. As Mysterion, Kenny takes the gun from Captain Hindsight and uses it effectively against himself twice, loading it in the process, showing knowledge of that weapon. In "Major Boobage" Kenny is able to perfectly throw a spear through a monster's throat (but it could be something else since he's cheesing). He seems to know a lot about explosives as he's about to disable Timmy's wheelchair bomb but he dies and he and Cartman set a bomb to blow up the "future telling device," which causes a massive explosion. Voice Out of all the boys, Kenny has the highest voice pitch (aside from when acting as Mysterion). His speech is muffled, so that it is often difficult to hear what he says, although closed captions sometimes verify his lines. In later episodes, his lines have become somewhat more intelligible. An example of this is in the episode "Chinpokomon", where he appears to say "Fuck you" to Cartman after he attempted to trade another Chinpokomon for Kenny's Penguin. He says the same thing to Kyle in "Chef Goes Nanners" upon being told he can't just have mints (which are really antacid tablets) for dinner, although interpretation of what he said was helped by the fact he was flipping Kyle off at the time. His unique muffled voice is accomplished by his voice actor Matt Stone, speaking into his cupped hand. He speaks clearly and without his hood in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, "The Jeffersons", "Lice Capades", and "Mysterion Rises" with proper, unmuffled lines. In "The Losing Edge", when he is seen in his baseball uniform, he is heard cheering when the team wins in the beginning of the episode. In "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000", when he is literally pulled out of his parka in an attempt to have one of his baby teeth pulled out, he lands completely nude in front of Cartman and is heard groaning. Kenny is shown without his hood in "Lil' Crime Stoppers", "The Losing Edge", "Good Times with Weapons", "Lice Capades", "The Jeffersons", "Super Best Friends", "Margaritaville", South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, "W.T.F.", "Pee", "Sexual Healing", "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" (as a newborn), "You're Getting Old", "Broadway Bro Down" and "Sarcastaball" (briefly during the lockeroom scene). In the film, Kenny's voice unhooded is performed by Mike Judge, creator of "Beavis and Butt-head" and "King of the Hill". In "The Jeffersons" and "Lice Capades", Kenny's unmuffled voice was performed by Eric Stough, a former Director of Animation at South Park Studios and a now-producer of the show, making it sound more high-pitched than it did in the movie in the former, and in the latter deeper. When dressed as Iron Man in "A Nightmare on Face Time", Kenny is voiced by Matt Stone who can be clearly heard but is slightly masked by a voice changer. He sounds like Kyle but in a higher voice. In the original Christmas short, his mouth is visible and he has an unmuffled line ("Yeah!") which sounds slightly nasally (a bit like Craig or Clyde). Despite that his mouth is rarely shown and covered by his orange parka, he vomits in "Major Boobage" and his mouth is clearly seen, though it disappears when he finishes vomiting. In the episode "Pinkeye", when Kenny (as a zombie) attacks a lady giving the boys candy, you can see his mouth as he starts to eat her. Also in the episode "Fat Camp", when Kenny is paid to eat all kinds of disgusting things for money, you can clearly see his mouth as he eats a dissected Manatee spleen in class. He was revealed to be Mysterion, so in "The Coon", "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", you can hear his voice clearly, though he disguises it with a deep tone. In one scene in "Mysterion Rises", Kenny's voice is heard unmuffled, provided by Eric Stough as listed in the end credits, and it sounds closer to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut than the previous episodes. In "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" when Mysterion confronts Cartman, his voice wavers, although it is debatable whether he's dropped the disguise or has simply let his guard down partially due to emotional impact is unknown. Kenny has the unusual ability to modify his normally high-pitched voice to a very deep one as Mysterion. Appearance Kenny wears an orange parka, orange pants and brown gloves. Almost all of the time, Kenny has his hood on so that only his eyes are seen. Underneath his hood, he has messy blond hair, which looks somewhat similar to that of Tweek's, another character on the show. On occasion, usually when he is scared or crying, he will pull the strings on his hood to make it tighten, although he did this once after Cartman had farted in an unventilated space on an airplane ("Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants"). In "South Park is Gay!", Kenny has a parka that is light purple with a part of his hair coming out of the hood, black pants, and brown boots with a black stripe down them. Later in the episode, he buys another parka that is pink and fluffy. He is shown at times to have almost nothing on underneath his parka, as seen in the episodes "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000", the film, "Lil' Crime Stoppers", and "Lice Capades", though mostly he does have a white T-shirt on. Kenny is shown to have blue eyes in the episode "Starvin' Marvin", in which a mutant turkey pulls out his eye and in a close-up, a blue iris is momentarily visible. In Good Times With Weapons, in anime style Kenny's eyes shows his iris which are blue. However, in an early draft for South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Kenny is described as having hazel eyes. In the film and "A Very Crappy Christmas", it is shown that Kenny sleeps in his underwear, making him the only one of the boys who does so (Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and Butters all wear pajamas, and Tweek Tweak rarely sleeps and thus has no pajamas, except in "Child Abduction is Not Funny"). However, in other episodes, he is shown sleeping in his parka. It would seem that his parka was made from pieces of his bedroom curtains, because in the episode "Quintuplets 2000", when we see Kenny practicing opera singing, we see his curtains in the background. They are of orange material, and a huge part of one is missing. After South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, he can be seen unhooded in several episodes, although, in the episode "Super Best Friends", when Stan finds Kenny drowned in a pool, he has a bald fade due to every kid having shaved their heads earlier in the episode, making him indistinguishable from the others (minus Cartman). In "Margaritaville", when the boys are playing with squirrels, Kenny is shown wearing part of his "toga" (a bedcloth) over his face, mimicking how his parka covers his face. More parts of his face—and his hair—are still visible, such as in "W.T.F.", when he is in his wrestling outfit, he wears headgear that covers most of his face; in the same episode, when playing his wrestling alter-ego El Pollo Loco (a parody of Mexican wrestler Rey Mysterio), he wears a mask that also covers most of his face. In "The Losing Edge", he wears a baseball cap that covers up a little of his right eye and forehead (as well as a jersey with the number 13). In "You're Getting Old" Kenny is also seen without his hood,and unlike other times his face is clearly shown in a side view. In "Broadway Bro Down", Kenny is in his bathing suit with his face clearly shown. In the original Christmas short, he looks generally the same, but he wears green mittens and has a red scarf. His mouth is visible and his voice is intelligible (it sounds a little like Craig's or Clyde's). He only has one line, though. A photo-realistic version of Kenny's appearance was produced as a police artist sketch for the episode "Free Willzyx", showing his nose.